


The Visitor

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Early Work, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is visiting L, and why does this person look just like Light? This is an attempt to produce a LxLightxLight threesome without actual twincest, just fake twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"The Visitor"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **If you haven't seen the "chained together" part yet, you'll be spoiled just a bit.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities. Masturbation, threesome, prostitution.

**Summary: **Who is visiting L, and why does this person look just like Light? This is an attempt to produce a LxLightxLight threesome without actual twincest, just fake twincest. Contains masturbation contest, prostitution.

**Pairings: **LxOC, LxLight and LightxOC.

**Additional Notes: **This is set at the big skyscraper that eventually becomes the Kira investigation headquarters. It is a kind of "this could have happened behind the scenes" plot, with no real effect on the canon storyline.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

L sighed and stretched. Then he said, "Light, why don't we retire for the evening?"

Light was startled out of the chart he was studying. He looked around. Everyone else from the investigation team had already gone home except for Matsuda, and that was just because Matsuda lived at the investigation center. As a bachelor, he didn't have to worry about family members who couldn't get security clearance. Still, it was quite early for L to even be thinking about going to bed. Not that he really went to bed most nights. Usually he sat in a chair beside the bed, continuing to work, and dozed off for perhaps a couple of hours in that chair.

Light turned to L and said, "Ryuzaki, it seems pretty early. I could still get two or three hours of work done."

L stood up in his chair and then stepped out of it in one graceful movement. He said, "You may be able to continue working, but I cannot. Save whatever you were working on, and then we'll go to our rooms."

Light hesitated, took one more look at the chart of recent Kira murders, and then got up as well. L was already walking away, so Light had to hurry his steps in order to not be pulled forward by the chain.

As soon as they stepped onto the elevator, L said, "Light, I would like to talk to you about Misa. If you plan on doing anything with her I would, of course, be watching, but it would be easy to arrange it so that nobody else would see. The investigators rarely check the night footage, and I always read the log of exactly who accessed what surveillance videos. The only one who has ever looked at footage of our room at night is Matsuda, and after I spoke to him about it I don't think he'll ever do it again. If you choose to take Misa in our room, nobody except myself would ever see it, unless I die. In that case, I'm sure all the old footage will be examined for possible clues."

Light sighed, "Ryuzaki, I'm not Kira, so you won't die. And I told you, it is a one-sided relationship. I'm not interested in Misa and I hate to think how much more clingy she would get if we had sex. I would have dumped her by now except that I'm afraid if I did, she would leak information and risk the lives of everyone here."

L nodded. "I'm grateful you are willing to compromise your principles a bit in order to protect our lives. Still, if you really cared about catching Kira, you would use your influence over Misa to get more complete answers than I've been getting. There is no doubt that she sent those Kira videos to Sakura TV."

Light said, "It would be wrong to lead her on and play with her feelings. She's too vulnerable. If I even so much as smile at her, she thinks we're going to get married. Besides, I think she's already told you everything she remembers."

The elevator doors opened. As L stepped out onto the floor he shared with Light, he said, "And then, we come back to the issue of memories. Well, for tonight let's put away the Kira case and not speak of it."

As L continued walking, he began humming a little tune, and he seemed to straighten up a bit from his usual slouch.

"Ah," Light said, "dropping the subject makes you happier?"

L turned a corner, walking into their bedroom, and then flopped down on the king-sized bed they shared. He stretched out to his full length smugly, in an un-L-like posture, looking like a satisfied cat.

"No," he said, "rather, not talking about the Kira case is a side effect of something else. I'm afraid my personal life is going to intrude on our lives tonight, and I want to apologize ahead of time. We are going to have a visitor. You will have to be completely quiet about Kira, L, the fact that an investigation is going on, and the reason we are chained together. Our visitor will not ask you any questions, so it should be easy for you to keep quiet about those things."

Light sat down on the opposite end of the bed, the six-foot chain pooling between them, and said, "A friend?"

"No, more like an employee of sorts. I don't have any friends other than you."

Just then, L's cellphone rang. He placed it to his ear and said, "Yes, I see. Guide him through all the security checkpoints and to my room."

L put his phone back in his pocket and said, "Well, it seems my timing was perfect. He's already here."

L suddenly bounced upwards to sit on the edge of the bed, with his legs actually hanging down instead of scrunched up. He absently kicked and spun his feet in little circles. Pressing one thumb to his bottom lip, he was almost smiling. Light had never seen L like this.

There was a knock at the door. L said, "Light, I do want to apologize once again in case I'm going to offend you with my visitor. You don't have to watch, though you aren't allowed to hide yourself under the bed or do anything else that keeps me from observing you."

The door opened, showing Watari. Just behind him was a young man holding a briefcase.

L called out, "Come in, Shandy."

The young man came out from behind Watari and entered the room as Watari withdrew and shut the door. Light gasped. Shandy looked eerily like himself. Close enough to be a brother. His face was quite similar, he had the same hairstyle, and he was almost exactly the same height. He looked perhaps two years older than Light.

L said, "Shandy, this is Light. Light, this is Shandy."

Shandy gave a little bow, said, "Pleased to meet you," and then sat in a chair next to the bed.

Shandy's hands went to his briefcase and he said, "I have all my medical records and the other paperwork here. You will see all the tests have come up completely negative, and for the past two months I've been on reserve, with no activities, and my supervisors have certified that."

L said, "I've already seen copies of the tests and certifications. There is no need for it now. Is your real name on the paperwork you brought?"

"Yes."

"Then, keep the briefcase locked and take it with you when you leave. As long as you are here, you will only use your alias."

Shandy looked deeply into L's eyes. "And, what shall I call you?"

"Ryuzaki."

Shandy reached out with one hand and began stroking L's arm gently. L sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes, seeming to enjoy the touch. Light shuffled nervously on the edge of the bed. As Light moved his left arm, the chain slid out from the rumpled blankets that had previously mostly hid it.

Shandy chuckled and said, "Bondage and a twin fetish. You know, you could have ordered actual twins from the agency."

Light's mouth fell open and a look of complete shock spread across his face. Shandy, was he, was he going to... right here, with L? Right now?

L's head snapped upwards angrily. "You were paid not to ask questions. If there is any more of that, I'll see that your pay gets reduced."

Shandy immediately looked demure and submissive. He whispered, "I will be good."

Light said, "No, wait. I need an explanation right now, Ryuzaki. You hired a prostitute? And now, you're going to... with me watching?"

L said, "I told you before, you don't have to watch. You just have to stay where I can see you. You know what will happen if you hide yourself from my view. Although, if you do ever plan to have sex with Misa while I watch, then watching me now might make you less self-conscious then. Think of it as pre-emptive payback."

Light stammered, "You... you're gay?"

"No," L said, "I'm like you, I can go either way. Though, from my investigation into your background, I'd say you are much closer to the gay end of the spectrum than me. As far as I could find out, not a single girl has done more than kissed you, but you've been caught three times in school bathrooms groping males."

Light blushed a deep red and his hand went to his mouth. When did L do so much investigating? Why hadn't any of his friends mentioned being questioned?

"Wait," Light said, "Shandy, are you related to the Yagami family in any way? Why do you look so much like me?"

L chuckled. "No, he isn't your relative. He's just a look-a-like. The reason he looks like you is because you turn me on. That's all."

"I... turn you on?" Light's voice came out in almost a squeak.

"Yes," L said, "and I tend to get what I want, even if I have to cheat. Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to get it on with your double. You can turn your back to us if you want. I'll even let you read a book if you need some distraction."

L dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Or, if you really feel like it, I can let you join in. In my case I'm sure it won't cause any bias in our... situation. However, I don't want to cause you any morning-after regrets, so consider it carefully before joining us. Be sure you are comfortable with it."

L stared unabashedly at Light, his intensely dark eyes lit by a mischievous spark. Shandy simply gave a little smile, a smile so subtle it was barely there, yet it seemed slightly evil at the same time.

Light started breathing faster. The heated blush on his face felt like it was traveling downwards, over his chest and stomach, burning its way down to his groin, and settling there with a spreading warm throb, a dull ache pulsing in his penis and balls.

"I'll... um..." Light said, "I'll get a book. Come with me to the book shelves."

L and Light walked over to the book shelves. Light scanned the titles. What would be distracting? Not a mystery, that would make him think of detectives... and besides, those were usually too boring, too easy to figure out. Not a textbook, or a computer manual, or any other nonfiction. Not a historical novel, too many of those had romance as a sub-plot.

What about an adventure of some sort? Should he take a chance on a book he hadn't read yet? No, most of those couldn't hold his attention past ten pages, and Light had a feeling that L had a lot of tension to work out, much more than ten pages worth.

Then, it should be an engaging book Light had read before, but not for some time. Light's eyes scanned the shelves, and saw a complete set of the Harry Potter novels. There! Just choose one of the thicker ones, and even if L pounded Shandy into the mattress for a couple of hours, the book should last longer. Light grabbed the book, positioned himself in a chair with its back pressed against one side of the bed, and let L and Shandy resume what they were doing on the opposite side of the bed.

Light couldn't resist glancing at them before settling down. They were in the same position as before, L sitting on the edge of the bed with his knees actually down, and Shandy sitting in a chair facing L, very close to him in fact. Shandy ran his hands over L's arms and chest, then leaned in to nuzzle L's neck.

L released a small moan, and then clutched Shandy's face and pulled him into a heated kiss. It looked like it was open-mouthed. As the kiss became more intense, Shandy clutched at the front of L's shirt, bunching the fabric together, and began to climb from his chair onto L's lap.

L broke free of the kiss and gulped a few huge breaths of air, then plunged in again. His hands began sliding under Shandy's expensive-looking burgundy silk shirt, exposing flashes of stomach that looked surprisingly like Light's own stomach. Light found himself wondering how close a match L had obtained. If he kept watching, would Shandy look like...

Light shook himself away from the sight, realizing that he'd forgotten to open his book. There, open to the first chapter. Start reading the words. Focus, focus... keep your eyes on the page. Then Light heard L moan again, a heavy moan saturated with lust. Shandy was panting and started making little moans himself. Then there was a chuckle. L said, "I like it slow. Don't touch my penis with your hands or mouth until I tell you. Wait until I'm begging for it."

Shandy said, "I'll get you so hot, you'll be screaming for release."

Light felt more heat pooling in his groin. _No, don't look back. Just ignore them. _He tried to read and realized he'd only gotten through four sentences so far. From behind him, he heard soft sounds of licking and slurping, along with L's deep, husky moans and throaty, masculine gasps.

Light glanced over his shoulder and saw L on his back on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest as they would be in his usual sitting position. Shandy was crouched lower on the bed, holding L's ankles in his hands and vigorously licking and sucking on the toes.

Light shivered and went back to the book. This time he forgot where he was.

_Did I read this already? Maybe I should just start at the beginning again. Reading bits of sentences like this has shot my comprehension._

Light felt his erection straining against the confines of his clothing. His hand wandered downward, lightly brushing over the fabric and sending a throb through his cock.

He found himself imagining ways that he could jerk off without the two on the bed noticing. They were getting louder and louder, so they would cover up any sounds he made. He could use saliva for lubrication, and the chair itself should hide the actions, maybe the book as well for extra safety...

No, no that was crazy. Still... it was difficult... with those images and sounds. Light glanced back again, and saw L stretched full length on the bed, with no shirt on. Shandy was crouched over him, licking his stomach, his hands clenched onto L's upper thighs, subtly massaging in slow little circles.

L's head was thrown back, his face flushed and sweating, his hair wilder than Light would have thought possible if he hadn't seen it himself. L was panting and moaning without restraint now. Shandy dipped his head down and vigorously fucked L's bellybutton with his tongue. It looked so much like Light himself was giving sexual pleasure to L.

_L would let me do that. That could be me there, causing him to make those sounds. He wants me._

Light realized he'd let out an involuntary gasp. One hand held the novel, but the other was beginning to rub his penis through the fabric of his pants.

Light ached to undo the front of his pants, hold the firm length in his hand, and pump it very hard. There. His hand was undoing the button. Now the zipper. Light shivered, then licked his fingers and plunged his hand inside the underwear. The shock of his own touch was so delicious. His penis strained upwards with need, and he took hold firmly, stroking, squeezing...

Suddenly, Light became aware of a lack of sound behind him.

L said, "I didn't know Harry Potter novels made Light so horny."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Light dropped the book to the floor and let go of his penis. It bobbed upwards, standing up exposed and bare for anyone to see. Light felt hands on his shoulders, on his neck, a sure deft touch, pressing and rubbing just right, like a professional masseuse. He melted backwards into the touch. Then a tongue was slipping along his collarbone oh so sensuously. Was it L, the prostitute, or both?

In answer, L came around in front of Light's chair, now fully naked, and knelt down in front of Light, eyeing Light's bobbing erection. L looked at it like it was a piece of candy and he was going to devour it. L said, "Shandy, stop touching him for the moment. Light needs to consent verbally or I won't let him join us."

Instantly, the hands and tongue were gone. Light whimpered at their absence. His need was so intense. He wanted to be touched, to touch himself. L said, "I'll let you jerk off here by yourself, and I can pretend not to watch but I will be. Or, you can join us. Do you want to get sucked off, Light? I can make it very pleasant for you."

Light realized then, he wanted L to watch, and he wanted to watch L's face as L watched him. Light said, "You pervert! Stay right there. Keep kneeling. If you're going to watch, you should at least get a good view."

Light reached down then with both hands, took hold of his erection, and began pumping up and down. It felt so good. He looked into L's face. L was frustrated, that's for sure. There was a look of intense horniness. L began to lean forward just a bit, almost imperceptivity. Light kept stroking, moaning louder than he needed to, just to get to L.

Light smirked as he saw sweat beading up on L's forehead, L's breath coming out in pants. L looked like he was going to pounce forward at any moment. Would he? Would he? Could Light make him crack? The idea was very pleasant. L had said he wouldn't do anything, but could Light make him go back on his word? Light pumped harder and moaned out, "Oh, Ryuzaki, you make me so horny."

L smiled then, a bigger smile than Light had ever seen on his face before, and stood up so that his own stiff erection was in Light's view.

L licked his palms and then began rubbing himself. His strokes were surer, more practiced, with complex little movements built into each stroke to swirl around the head of the penis every time he reached the top. He'd obviously put some real thought into learning to masturbate.

L put on his best sultry look, gazed directly into Light's eyes while continuing to pleasure himself, and said, "Light, I want to give you the best blow job of your life. Just say the word. We won't touch you unless you say it."

No, no way L would win. Light kept stroking, moaning more shamelessly, until even to his own ears he sounded like a porn star, fake and catering to an audience. But Light kept his eyes on L. L wasn't cracking. L wouldn't crack at all.

Light gritted his teeth and kept going. No... this was... his hand felt good, but it didn't feel good enough.

Light _wanted_ L's fingers on him, those fingers that had obviously learned how to please, so delicate and dexterous. He wanted L's mouth enclosing him in its warm wetness, sucking, slurping and licking just as he did with his treats. The thought was... too much...

Light let his hand drop. He looked defiantly at L. No, this was only round one, L hadn't won yet. Besides, it wasn't losing if you got what you wanted.

Light said, "Yes, take me. Both of you."

At once, L's hands were on him, massaging his thighs, running over his stomach, each touch so good, but not a single touch on his penis. It ached with need. Then Shandy's hands came back to his neck and shoulders, taking away every bit of tension from that area, making each muscle melt the instant it was touched.

Light felt L licking along his inner thighs. He shivered. It was a sweet torment.

_More, L. Please, more. Lick just a bit higher._

Meanwhile, Shandy leaned over and gave Light an open-mouthed kiss, one that felt so... professional. Everything about it was exactly right, so arousing. It wasn't sloppy or clumsy at all. Light closed his eyes, pretending it was instead L who had his tongue in his mouth, kissing back as Shandy's hands ran down Light's chest. Light felt L delicately bite his balls. Instantly, his penis became so much harder.

Light broke away from Shandy's kiss and said, "Bed. Now."

Shandy put his arms under Light's armpits and hauled him backwards onto the bed slowly, the chair tipping back as it unloaded Light, L following with his kisses, strokes and little bites, never stopping for a moment, pleasuring everywhere on Light's thighs, stomach and groin except the penis itself.

At the last moment, L grabbed Light's trousers and pulled them completely off in one swift movement, Light's underwear still stuck on one leg. Light kicked a couple of times and got free of his underwear as well. As soon as Light was completely out of the chair, L kicked it aside.

The two men carefully laid Light out on his back in the middle of the bed, put some very soft pillows under Light's head and shoulders, and then they crouched on either side of Light's groin area, touching and massaging Light's chest, stomach and thighs. Light's shirt was soon pushed all the way up and he was certain some buttons had been broken by the eager groping.

Every touch Shandy made was just right. He'd obviously had extensive training. He knew just where to touch, for how long, and in what way. Some touches were hard, nearly a pinch, others were delicate almost-not-there caresses, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wakes, while yet others were long, rubbing strokes, pressing deep into the muscle, melting away the tension. All were very arousing.

L was not as professional in his ministrations, but his fingers and mouth were quite skilled anyway. He had less of a masseuse's touch and more of a wild abandon, grabbing, rubbing, stroking, licking and biting. He used his mouth a lot more than Shandy, and Light shivered in arousal every time L's tongue, lips or teeth touched him.

Light was about to say he couldn't take it any more when he felt hot breath tickling his erection. He opened his eyes and saw both men about to latch onto his penis from either side. At some point, L must have dimmed the lights.

Now, in this half-dark, Shandy looked exactly like Light. There was no difference at all. Light had the eerie sensation that he was about to make love to his identical twin brother, or perhaps a demon freed from the mirror. Or maybe he was having an out-of-body experience, watching himself and L tentatively licking some other man's penis. Light shivered at the delicate wet touches, his penis straining and twitching with need.

Then it suddenly became very intense. _Oh God, what are they doing! _Light looked down and saw both men engaged in a vigorous open-mouthed kiss, except that Light's penis was always in the middle.

They went up and down Light's shaft repeatedly, their mouths and tongues battling it out, kissing fiercely, tongues slipping along Light's cock and plunging into each other's mouths over and over, first on one side, then on the other, up and down, up and down. The sensations were incredibly varied, with licking, slurping, pulling, and stroking all happening at once.

Light felt so much heat pooling right at the base of his penis, his balls drawing up so tightly. Panting hard, Light clutched his fingers into the sheets, knuckles whitening. This was so... God... it felt like... it felt he was like going insane. Light put one hand in his mouth and bit it, whimpering softly.

Then the sensations suddenly stopped. Light opened his eyes and saw the two men changing positions slightly, Shandy still to one side but L between his legs. Shandy began sucking on the tip of Light's penis, and then plunged the entire length in his mouth. He pumped slowly up and down. Light moaned.

Then, Light felt L between his legs, lower, L's hot breath tickling his balls, L's nose nuzzling into them. Then, in one sudden motion, L pulled both balls completely into his mouth, sucking on them hard, rolling them around, prodding them with his tongue. Light gasped. This was so good, so good. If Shandy wasn't so slow with his deep-throating strokes, Light would have come at once.

As it was, he felt himself getting closer, the excitement rising. Every sensation became more pronounced. L's hair tickling his thighs was driving him closer to the edge.

Then Light felt L let go of his balls and crawl up his body. L straddled Light's torso, his erection rubbing against Light's stomach. L looked into Light's eyes lovingly, then lowered himself, pressing his mouth against Light's lips, his tongue prodding, demanding entry.

Light could still feel Shandy sucking him off, but if anything the man had slowed down his speed even more. Shandy seemed distant, almost absent, but L, L was right there, right in Light's arms, and that's all he wanted. Light opened his mouth and received L's kiss.

It wasn't professional, like Shandy's kiss, but it was even better, full of passion instead of precision, a little bit sloppy, a little bit wild. But still, Light could tell L knew what he was doing. He'd had practice. Light leaned upward into the kiss, grabbing L's hair in both hands, letting L explore his mouth and then sucking on L's surprisingly full bottom lip.

Everything about the kiss felt hot, and right. A lover's kiss, not a whore's kiss. Light wrapped his arms around L, pressing fingers into his back. It felt so good to be kissing L, holding him, while Light's penis was throbbing and stimulated, so close to the edge.

Then L placed his mouth next to Light's ear, nibbling it gently, and then said, "I think you're about to come so I signaled Shandy to slow down. Do you want to come like this, or do you want to come with me inside you?"

Light shivered, then looked at L, his mind racing. He didn't say anything. He could barely think.

L said, "Have you ever had anyone inside before?"

"No," Light said, "not inside."

L said, "Do you want me to be your first? I promise it won't hurt, not even a little bit. I'll prepare you so well, you'll think you could take something much bigger than me. I know exactly how to do it."

Light nodded. Instantly, Shandy's mouth left his cock. Light whimpered at the sudden aching need, but L cuddled him and he calmed. Then Light heard sounds of rummaging around, and Shandy appeared once more, holding a weird greenish rubber thing. Was it a condom? No, it was the wrong shape. Shandy carefully fitted the thing over his tongue and lips, spreading lubricant from a tube onto it. Some kind of mouth condom?

L said, "Since he could be kissing either of us later tonight, this keeps everything completely sanitary. All three of us are disease-free, so we don't need latex barriers for that purpose."

Light thought he knew what was coming next, but he still gasped at the unexpectedness of the sensation. A warm, wet probing tongue was running around the periphery of his anus, stimulating the ring of tight muscle. It felt good, but very weird. Then Light gasped again. The tongue was probing inside.

It was so shocking, yet it felt so good. Light closed his eyes and shivered. L held Light especially close, petting his stomach, nuzzling the side of his neck, his hard cock still nestled against Light's stomach. Light felt the tongue pressing further in, invading him, and he dug his hands into L, pressing him close, shivering and gasping. It was such a weird sensation, not at all like having his penis stimulated, but just as arousing.

"Ah," Light cried out, and kind of jerked, as the wet, probing tongue sank in even further.

How long was it anyway? Probably just that long, because it stayed at that level and wiggled around, each movement sending another shock of arousal through Light. He wanted to clamp down on that tongue, but he also wanted to spread out, to open up, to receive it deeper and deeper within him.

L cuddled tighter to Light, looking deeply into his face, their breaths intermingling, their noses almost touching. L was clearly enjoying seeing each new shock of arousal as Light tried to deal with it. It was so nice to have L here, next to his face, wrapped in his arms, L's hard cock rubbing gently against his stomach with each slight shift in position.

Then Light felt it happening inside. Somehow, muscles he didn't know he had were loosening up, he was getting bigger inside, opening. It felt like such a large space now. Then something hard but very well lubricated... a finger?... slid in, going even deeper than the tongue. It felt good but so weird.

Light tensed up and grabbed onto L harder, but L petted Light's hair and said, "Shhhh... Shhhh... just relax. Relax and it will feel so pleasurable."

L was right. It didn't hurt even slightly. Light was so aroused and he wanted to open up. Yes. Light felt that internal spreading sensation again. Then, there was a second finger, and a third, and they were moving.

The tongue was still inside, moving as well, sometimes plunging inside next to the fingers, sometimes running around and around the ring of muscle at the entrance, which no longer felt tight, but very, very loose.

Light experienced that opening sensation some more, and found himself fantasizing about the entire fist plunging inside him, going deep, deep within, spreading him wide, filling him, plunging to his very core. His head was tossing now as he panted and moaned, and he felt that he was getting used to the weirdness aspect, and was now just mainly experiencing the arousal.

L pet him, kissed him and cuddled him constantly, making him feel like it was all L doing this to him, with nobody else present. Then, while the tongue was still flickering around the opening, the fingers suddenly went deeper than before and hooked at an angle. There was an intense burst of sensation deep inside and Light cried out. L smiled and said, "Prostate gland."

The fingers came in at that angle again, making Light shiver and moan, then they pulled out and plunged in again, fucking him properly, making him pant and whine, needing to be impaled again and again.

L's chest was pressed very tightly to his own chest now, and L kept planting feverish kisses all over his face, his hands underneath Light's back, pressing upwards, holding tight. Light felt like he could have an orgasm this way, with no penis stimulation whatsoever. He wanted more inside him, something bigger, wanted to be stretched. He squirmed in frustration.

Wait! How could he have been so stupid? Light pulled back from L's kiss and said, "Please fuck me now."

In a flash, Shandy was gone and L had put himself between Light's legs. L lifted up Light's bottom, put a pillow underneath, and then, leaning down, gave a few licks to Light's hard, straining penis. Light moaned. L was such a tease. Then Light felt something hard pressing against his opening. He gasped at the sensation.

Yes, it was... it was slipping inside, ever so slowly. It was slippery, yet so very hard. It really was stretching him, even in his loosened state. This is just what Light had wanted. Slowly, slowly it was going further in, so big, so tight, but it didn't hurt at all. Light wiggled, tried to raise his hips to press it in farther, but L held his hips down and continued pressing in at his own speed.

Light looked up at L's face. This was L, pushing inside him, making him feel so good. L was letting him do this. L wanted it. Light knew he had made L want him. L pressed further, making Light wiggle. It was almost uncomfortable now, but it still didn't hurt.

Then L slipped in all the way, sheathing himself completely. Light cried out. It almost hurt, almost, but not quite. It was so full, so tight, there was no room. L panted and stayed still inside him, perhaps swelling a bit bigger from arousal, perhaps twitching ever so slightly, it was hard to tell.

Light tried to wiggle, tried to thrust, but L held him down and said, "Not yet, not quite. Wait until you feel it."

Light lay there obediently, panting, wanting, feeling so stretched. L reached down and fondled Light's cock gently, not really stroking it, just touching, brief rubs.

Light moaned and felt himself open a bit further inside. It had seemed impossible, but he felt the sensation of L's cock slipping ever so slightly further in, so delicious, right where it should be. He still felt stretched, so stretched, impossibly impaled.

"Is that it?" Light asked.

L shook his head and started stroking Light's penis a bit more. Then, Light felt it. The sensation didn't feel natural. There was a heat, a warmth, all along L's length inside him. It was burning, spreading outward. Then it started tingling, a really strong tingle along with the flushing, unnatural heat.

Light said, "What, what is that?"

L said, "I used a lubrication on my penis that tingles and warms. It should help you open up better, since this is your first time."

Light panted, feeling it. L was still holding him down, but was rocking just slightly now. The tingling and the burning heat, it really did make him want to... yes... it was relaxing him even more. It was so warm, he was melting inside.

Light shuddered with desire. Then L was moving, and the sensation was exquisite, just on the edge of pain but not quite. Burning, tingling, pressing in and out slowly, so hard and slippery.

Light squeezed with his internal muscles each time L pulled out, trying to hang on to him, feeling the need to have him stay so deep inside, almost not wanting him to move outward at all. Then when L moved in, Light opened up, spreading his legs, trying to suck in L all the way, to his very center.

All this time, L used one hand to stroke Light's penis, very gently. It wasn't enough. It was maddening. The strokes were so soft and delicate, they just teased Light's penis into a greater state of arousal. He wanted more. He wanted hard fucking inside him, and a hand job with a firm grip and brisk strokes.

Light pulled himself harder toward L on the in strokes, lacing his hands behind L's back to give him better purchase. He wanted it, he couldn't get it. He was gasping and moaning his pleasure, it felt so good but it fell short. L, damn him, he wouldn't speed up his plunges inside or stroke hard with a strong grip.

Then L said, "Ah, yes. You're adjusting nicely. Let's go to the next stage."

And everything abruptly changed. L pushed the pillow a bit further under Light to change the angle, and the next time L plunged in, he scored a direct hit on that bundle of nerves. Light bucked upwards in pleasure, wrapping his legs around L's torso.

In return, L plunged in harder the next time, hitting it again, then yet harder, seeming to sink even further into Light every time he thrust at this new angle. The thrusts were speeding up, L was moaning deliciously, and nearly every thrust hit the prostate. There were sparks inside Light now, a growing warmth that had nothing to do with the special lubrication.

His penis was still stiff and straining, but he'd forgotten about it with the proper fucking he was getting on the inside now. L was thrusting harder and faster, leaning down every so often to kiss Light, moaning Light's name. Light was lost in a fog of arousal, writhing in pleasure, being delightfully impaled over and over again. Yes, this is what he'd wanted. It was getting... so... hot and tight and... everything was flowing toward his groin... yes... it would be soon...

L grabbed Light's penis then, and began stroking it properly, firm and tight, in perfect rhythm with the internal thrusts.

L leaned down next to Light's ear and said, "Do you want to come in my hand, or do you want oral while I'm fucking you?"

"I want to be sucked off," Light said, and a blush colored his face, but it was true, he did want it, he didn't care if two men were doing it to him, as long as L was the one inside him and he got to watch L's face as he came.

In a flash, Light felt his cock enveloped in wet warmth, being sucked properly, hard and fast, the pace increasing. He kept his eyes on L's face as the excitement rose inside. L was fucking him with complete abandon, his eyes half-closed, plunging in fierce and hard, no attempt to be gentle. Everything was rising inside Light now, a white-hot heat, his balls so tight, every part of him quivering, straining.

He said, "I'm going to... I'm going to..."

And then Light couldn't hold it in any more. Everything rose up through his penis in a hot, burning flash, spasming out into the mouth that felt so good, sucking him and enclosing him, while L was deep inside, thrusting into just the right place in his quivering insides, the inner walls grabbing onto L's cock in rhythm with Light's orgasm.

Then L let out a strangled grunt, his face flushed redder than Light had ever seen before, and he seated himself very deeply inside Light with a single vicious thrust. Light felt hot liquid pouring into him, so dirty and sticky, and the twitching of L's penis gave little aftershocks to Light's own orgasm.

Then L was leaning down. The whore was nowhere to be seen. Nothing was between Light and L. L continued leaning down, kissing Light on the lips, wrapping his arms around Light, nibbling gently on his ear, tugging with his teeth. Then Light felt L pulling out, and L climbed completely on top of him, pressing himself tightly to Light, completely unashamed of the stickiness all over Light's stomach, clinging to Light in a monkey-like embrace, arms and legs wrapped tight around Light's torso.

L was kissing him, hugging so close, snuggling his face into the space between Light's shoulder and neck. L's entire body relaxed, went totally limp. His breathing was warm and content in Light's ear. Light felt the rhythm of L's breathing, the beating of his heart. After a minute, Light almost thought L was asleep, but then he spoke.

L said, "Are you completely averse to women? I might order a woman next time. I've got a food fetish too. We could cover her with frosting and sweets, lick her clean, take her at the same time from either end, and then do each other. How does that sound?"

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

I am thinking of writing a one-shot PWP sequel to this, based on what L suggested in the last line. If you think I should, please say to in a review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of writing a one-shot PWP sequel to this, based on what L suggested in the last line. If you think I should, please say to in a review.


End file.
